L'imprévu a du bon
by Lilly-sama
Summary: Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, et Gohan avait tout prévu pour passer le plus bel anniversaire pour son rendez-vous avec Videl. Seulement voilà, les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévu... et parfois, elles se révèlent encore meilleures. OneShot.


_Une fois de plus, vous pouvez remerciez MarieVidelGohan (mariegh connectée) qui m'a demandé de traduire ce oneshot._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_L'imprévu a du bon_

* * *

Gohan desserra un peu sa cravate, prit une profonde inspiration, et sonna à la porte. Aujourd'hui était le premier anniversaire de sa relation avec Videl. Pour fêter l'évènement, il avait fait une réservation à son restaurant préféré, avait loué une voiture pour l'y conduire, comme elle aimait bien faire les choses « comme des gens normaux », et il s'était même acheté un beau costume pour avoir l'air à son avantage pendant leur rendez-vous. Sans parler de la surprise qu'il avait prévu pour elle au restaurant.

Elle portait une robe de chambre et avait une serviette enroulé autour de la tête quand elle lui ouvrit et le fit entrer.

- J'arrive tout de suite ! fit-elle par-dessus son épaule, s'empressant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Videl vivait dans un appartement des quartiers huppés de la ville, en colocation avec sa meilleure amie du lycée, Erasa. Elles allaient toutes deux dans la même université, et vu qu'elles pouvaient se le permettre – ou plutôt, le père de Videl pouvait se permettre de leur offrir – elles avaient acheté l'appartement juste après avoir terminé le lycée. Quant à Gohan, il avait pensé s'installer en ville et vivre de ses propres moyens, mais pour le moment rester chez ses parents, dans les régions montagneuses, lui convenait parfaitement, et le trajet pour se rendre à l'université n'était pas vraiment un problème – n'importe quelle distance ne pouvait poser problème, vraiment. Cependant, il trouvait depuis quelque temps que c'était peut-être le moment pour lui de quitter le foyer familial, étant donné qu'il devenait de plus en plus indépendant financièrement.

Après un moment, Videl émergea finalement de sa chambre, en sautillant sur un pied tandis qu'elle enfilait un escarpin sur l'autre. Gohan sourit avec un air béat. Elle était tout simplement… éblouissante. Comme dans un rêve. Il adorait la voir porter des robes, même si Videl n'en portait que pour lui faire plaisir. La soie bleue moulait joliment son corps mince et ferme. C'était une robe très élégante, avec des manches courtes et amples et une ceinture blanche qui mettait sa fine taille en valeur; elle était même un petit peu décolletée, tout en restant très classe. Mais ce que Gohan préférait, c'était la vue de ses longues jambes couleur crème. Comment ses jambes pouvaient-elle avoir l'air si longue alors que Videl était plutôt petite, était un véritable mystère. La jupe était ample, et suivait son mouvement avec grâce à chacun de ses pas. Et Gohan les suivait du regard avec tout autant de délice.

- Tu es…

Il essaya de trouver le terme correcte pour lui dire à quel point elle était sublime, magnifique… à couper le souffle, mais il en restait muet. Au final, il se contenta de sourire et se dirigea vers elle. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser, court mais passionné.

- Si jolie que ça ? taquina-t-elle quand il se redressa; Gohan sourit largement.

- Tu n'imagines même pas.

Il réduisit la distance entre eux de nouveau, mais prit son temps pour l'embrasser cette fois, tenant son visage entre ses mains. Elle soupira d'aise contre ses lèvres, s'agrippant à sa veste et l'attirant plus près.

Ils finirent sur le canapé, Videl penchée au-dessus de lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de son bassin, tandis qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Enfin, ce n'était pas que ça. Elle se mit à tripoter sa ceinture, sortit sa chemise de son pantalon et entreprit de la déboutonner.

- Videl… Le restaurant… réussit à souffler Gohan entre deux baisers, à contre cœur; elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, ses lèvres occupés à dévoré sa peau.

- Ça peut attendre.

Gohan se mordit la lèvre, se sentant partagé.

- Mais je… ahh… j'avais prévu un truc spécial, dit-il avec difficulté, réprimant un râle de plaisir alors que Videl lui suçotait le cou.

_Ça va laisser une marque, ça…_

- On a le temps, fit-elle, ses dents effleurant sa pomme d'Adam, tandis qu'elle finissait de défaire les derniers boutons de sa chemise. Et je préfère commencer par le dessert.

Se redressant, elle dévora des yeux son torse parfaitement sculpté, laissant glisser ses mains le long de ses abdominaux, montant vers ses pectoraux et ses larges épaules. Elle rencontra son regard alors, et Gohan comprit à ce moment qu'il était foutu. Plaçant sa main derrière sa nuque, il l'attira à lui et s'empara de ses lèvres avec désir, succombant à ses caprices.

Pas qu'il se trouvait à plaindre.

* * *

- Je t'aime.

Videl eut un sourire niais et déposa un baiser contre son torse dénudé.

- Et je t'aime.

Ils étaient encore partiellement habillés. Elle avait baissé le haut de sa robe et s'était débarrassée de ses sous-vêtements, et quant à Gohan, il était torse nu, la fermeture éclair baissé et le haut de son pantalon et de son caleçon tiré un peu vers le bas. Elle était étendu sur lui, sa tête sous son menton sa poitrine était appuyée contre ses pectoraux, tandis qu'il laissait ses doigts parcourir le long de son dos nu, puis ses épaules, sa nuque, pour finalement entreprendre de jouer avec ses cheveux épais et doux. Elle disait toujours qu'elle voulait se les faire couper, mais au final elle les laissait pousser, plus par flemme d'aller chez le coiffeur qu'autre chose. Ses cheveux dépassaient ses épaules maintenant. Il adorait quand elle les laissait lâchés.

- Épouse-moi alors.

Elle se maintint avec les coudes pour le regarder, cillant de surprise à sa demande inattendue. Puis elle sourit simplement, l'air ravie, et reposa sa tête contre son torse.

- Bien sûr.

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, et il enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure.

- J'ai hâte…

- Alors c'était ça, le « truc spécial » que tu avais prévu pour ce soir ? fit-elle en gloussant, traçant des cercles sur son torse musclé avec son index.

- Ah, c'est vrai, le restaurant… se rappela-t-il faiblement il poussa un soupir. J'imagine que c'est mort maintenant. Quand je pense que j'avais préparé tout un discours en plus…

- C'est vrai ? fit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Ouais… Et j'avais répété des heures en plus, je l'ai appris par-cœur, soupira-t-il, un peu déçu.

Puis soudain il se rassit, Videl toujours contre lui, un air de détermination dans le regard.

- Tu sais quoi, dit-il résolument, je vais quand-même la faire, cette demande.

- Hein ?

Clignant les paupières, Videl n'était plus très sûre quand Gohan avait refermé sa robe, ni quand il avait arrangé son pantalon. Mais quand il attrapa sa chemise, elle l'arrêta en touchant son avant-bras.

- Sans la chemise, fit-elle, le sourire espiègle.

- Très bien alors, répondit-il avec un petit rire, sans la chemise.

Alors il posa un genou à terre, tenant sa main gauche, si petite, entre ses deux mains, et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Videl, commença-t-il. Quand on s'est rencontré, je pensais que tu étais cinglée.

- Comme c'est gentil, interrompit-elle avec humour.

- Chut, je suis en train de te demander en mariage, sourit-il, posant son index sur les lèvres de Videl. Quand on s'est rencontré, reprit-il, je pensais que tu étais cinglée. Je te trouvais trop maligne, et bien trop fouineuse. Je te trouvais jolie. Quand j'ai commencé à vraiment te connaître, je me suis attaché à toi si vite que ç'en était presque effrayant. J'ai compris que je t'aimais pendant ton match au championnat, et j'étais prêt à tuer ce salopard pour t'avoir malmené comme il l'avait fait.

Il prit un instant pour se calmer, le simple souvenir de ce qui s'était passé le mettant dans une colère sourde, même après tout ce temps.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux – ses yeux si magnifiquement bleus. Je t'aime plus, beaucoup, beaucoup plus, infiniment plus que la puissance de l'être le plus fort de l'univers, qui que ce soit de nos jours. (Cela la fit rire, et des larmes d'émotion lui brouillèrent la vue.) Je t'aime parce que c'est comme ça, parce que tu es ma meilleure amie, l'amour de ma vie, et je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que serait ma vie sans toi. Je t'aime parce que tu es comme tu es. Parce que c'est impossible que, peu importe comment on se serait rencontré, je ne tombe pas complètement fou amoureux de toi. Je sais qu'on est destiné l'un à l'autre l'autre, et qu'on est destiné à passer le reste de notre vie ensemble.

Il sortit une petite boite en velours de la poche de son pantalon, et l'ouvrit pour révéler une bague en diamant.

- Videl Satan, me feras-tu l'honneur de—

- Oui, l'interrompit-elle, trop impatiente pour écouter le reste de la question; elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Oui, oui, oui ! T'es bête, évidemment que j'accepte de t'épouser !

- Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé finir… marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- C'était trop gnian-gnian, il le fallait Gohan.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore.

- Hé, j'y ai vraiment… (encore un baiser) beaucoup réfléchis, à cette demande en mariage.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit-elle, appuyant son front contre le sien. Mais c'était quand-même trop guimauve.

- Ben, rétorqua-t-il, lui lançant un regard faussement accusateur, c'est de ta faute si j'ai ce genre de pensées « guimauve ».

- Et c'est pour toi que je porte des robes. C'est ce qu'on appelle un compromis, Gohan.

- C'est que tu es tellement belle, dans cette robe. Et sans la robe, aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle, descendant la fermeture de sa robe, le long de son dos.

- Vraiment ? murmura-t-elle, fermant les yeux tandis qu'elle sentit son souffle lui chatouiller l'épaule. Tu devrais me l'enlever, alors.

Gohan posa ses lèvres sur son cou, prenant son temps pour atteindre son menton, déposant des baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis mordilla le lobe de son oreille.

- Dans ce cas, souffla-t-il, allons dans ta chambre pour fêter ça comme il se doit.

Sa voix rauque lui donna des picotements, effleurant son oreille; cela la rendait toute chose, sa peau lui brûlait… Oh, ce qu'elle pouvait l'adorer quand il se montrait audacieux.

- Oui, allons-y, mon très cher fiancé.


End file.
